The Last Adventure
by waffledude999
Summary: Aslan had told Peter and Susan they couldn't come back. Everyone knew, so no one expected all four Pevensie children to arrive on board the Dawn Treader. How one particular Pevensie Royal was sucked back into Narnia, is indeed a mystery. Aslan fears the worst, for this may be their Last Adventure ever. SusanxCaspian LucyxOC PeterxOC


Lord Rydel's PoV

I overlooked the ocean, watching as the glimmering turquoise sea shimmered with orange highlights, as the sun rose beyond the horizon. Water dryads leapt out of the water, sending splashes of the salty water in my direction. They giggled, as I waved at them, salt already stinging my poor eyes. They then swam away, heading towards the rising sun.  
I swiveled my body around, to see The King, talking with a red haired girl. He had a faraway look in his dark eyes, as the girl talked with him, stroking his shoulders and hands. He smiled at her politely, but that's where his uncomfort began. He rarely talked with her, only nodding occassionaly. His eyes however, held a glimmer of misery, undetected by the girl. I'm sure only I knew what he was really thinking about; the other girl.  
The King wouldn't tell us her name, as I suspect it hurt too much to bring her up. He thought about her all the time, and it was clear to anyone who knew him well. He had a silver triangle attatched to a piece of leather, which he wore around his neck always. He never took it off, and we suspect it was a gift from her, maybe as a goodbye token or something of the sorts. Either way, he treasured it deeply, with an equal amount of care for it as he cared for his army, or his sword, Rhindon, or the boat we stand upon now.  
The only thing we knew about her was the last time they had been in each other's company, was when she had told him she had to leave.  
I watched the apple green eyed girl fawn over The King, a loving gleam in the eyes that bore into his own. As fun as it was, I didn't like seeing The King in pain, in clearly, this was bringing back deep emotions. I approached the pair, just as the girl leant in for a kiss. "Sorry, Lady Niyvh, Drinian needs King Caspian to plan our next leg of the journey with him" I lied, as the red haired girl's face fell. King Caspian stood up from his seat that was a wooden barrel, and took his place beside me. "Ah, thank you Lord Rydel, I'll come see to Drinian's wishes" Caspian told me, the relieved look on his face silently thanked me. Niyvh furrowed her eyebrows, and placed her hands on her lap. "Since when did you to get so formal?" she asked, suspiciously. "Since this journey became an important Narnian expedition, my dear" Caspian retorted. I had to stifle my laughter, as her face flushed with embarrasment.  
"Come on, Lord Rydel, let's go see what Drinian wants" he said, bidding his farewell to Lady Niyvh. As we fled the scene, Caspian thanked me. "Niyvh's a lovely girl, but at times, her incessive caressing is uneccersary" he sighed, as we opened the door to The King's Chambers. Inside there stood a large, round oak table, endless amounts of scrolls lay scattered on the table. Many rough sketches of regal looking men with beards were pinned up on a bare wall, along side a cabinet. Inside the cabinet was High King Peter's sword, Rhindon. King Caspian had been asked to care for it, in his absence, after they fought together three years ago. Caspian polished it almost everyday, and adored for it as if it was his own.  
As well as High King Peter's sword, he looked after Queen Lucy's healing cordial and dagger, which he kept in a small wooden box. King Edmund's silver flashlight also was kept in this room, taking place beside the sketches. High Queen Susan's property, however, intrigued me more than the other Royal's trinkets. As a keen archer my self, her bow and arrow was my favourite possesion of the Kings and Queens. I had once asked Caspian if I could hold it, maybe even use it, but this set him on a rage, informing us that no one could use or even touch High Queen Susan's horn or bow and arrow. As odd as this was, we suspect it might be just that he wants to preserve the memory of the former Narnian Royalty.  
"So, Caspian, didn't Reepicheep tell us that Aslan had told Queen Lucy and King Edmund they could return?" I inquired, as he stared out the window at the sun. "Yes, I was there when the words were spoken" he answered, turning to face me. "What about High King Peter and High Queen Susan, are they coming back?" I asked, curiously. Caspian's face fell at the mention of the two Royals, his mouth drooping. "No, Rydel, they're not" he muttered. "Their time here had finished." "But why?" I demanded. "We could have used High King Peter's and High Queen Susan's skill and tact in our quest!" Caspian stormed up to me, just as two figures walked into the room. "I am not watching Susan being put in that position again! It was a horrible feeling when I had no clue where she was, or whether or not she was alive! Yes she is extremely talented, as are all of them, but I'm too afraid of what will happen to her, to any of them!" he bellowed, as I to back away cautiously. "Sorry, Caspian, I was just asking" I muttered.  
Suddenly a cough emitted from the other side of the room, causing both of us to whip our heads round. There stood at the door was a blonde haired girl, her hazel orbs widened, as she watched us. Beside her was a fawn, litte horns peering out of his chocolate curls on his head. Both of them froze, shocked.  
"Um, what is it Rosalie, Cobalt?" squeaked Caspian, straightening his jacket, mortified. They both took a moment to process the scene before, then realized what they had came to say. "Oh, yes, of course" Rosalie mumbled, turning to the fawn for help. "There are three people in the water sir, and we're not sure who they are" he told us, spreading the door wider for us to come take a look.  
We rushed out and peered over the edge of the boat. There, in the water, were three children, struggling to stay afloat. I looked over at Caspian, and nodded. We both dived in off the side, and swam towards the three. I grabbed hold of a young girl, her pale blue eyes surveying me. She looked frightened, as I held her up. "Lucy, it's alright!" cried a voice from a few meters away. "It's Caspian!" The girl, Lucy, then began to smile, and let me guide her to the ship.  
We were then hoisted up by the crew, and greeted the children properly. Caspian looked beside himelf, as he hugged two of the three children. "Rydel, this is King Edmund and Queen Peter!" he explained, cheerily. I looked at the two Royals, and bowed down. The girl, Queen Lucy, giggled. "It's okay, you don't have to do that" she told me, smiling. I rose, and took a closer look at the pair. Queen Lucy was around fourteen, with pretty blue eyes. Her hair, which I assume must be brown, was swept off her face, dripping with water. An odd looking brown coat of some sort clung to her, as her brown skirt continued to leak water. I handed her a blanket, and she thanked me, graciously.  
King Edmund was about as tall as me, with dark brown eyes. His dark hair was also soaking wet, as he attempted to dry himself with a blanket given to him by Caspian.  
The King then went on to introduce the Royal's to the ship, causing them to cheer. "Is it just you two?" he asked, a look of desperation in his eyes. Queen Lucy nodded, her face solemn. "I'm sorry" she told him.  
Suddenly a loud thud was heard from the other end of the ship. A blonde boy, his features oddly resembeling that of a pig, was having a struggle adjusting to the surroundings. "I demand to know where in the blazes am I!" he screeched, scrambling to his feet. "You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in his Majesties Navy" replied a minotaur, proudly. The boy then collapsed with shock, as he laid eyes upon the creature before him. "Was it something I said?" the minotaur asked, innocently.

Queen Lucy's PoV

Me and Edmund were led into a room at the top of the ship, now wearing dry, Narnian clothing. I wore a tight, white shirt, with long sleeves, and a leather waistcoat. I was given light brown trousers to wear, as well as a pair of brown leather boots. I felt comfortable again, out of my boring clothes from Cambridge.  
Caspian opened the large door, revealing a gorgeous room, filled with maps, and books, and scrolls, and – "Peter's sword!" exclaimed Edmund. "Looked after as promised" informed Caspian, taking it out of the cabinet and unsheathing it. "You may hold it if you wish." "No, no, no" answered Edmund. "Peter gave it to you."  
I looked around, and spied a beautifully carved white piece of wood, holding a handful of arrows with red plumes and silver tips. A bow was also placed on display, beside it. "Susan's bow and arrows!" I cried. Her horn was also there. I knew that Caspian would want to keep her possesions, rather than have them packed up into a chest to be forgotten. "Lucy" a voice said behind me. I turned round to see my own gifts, placed in a gorgeous little box. "My healing cordial and dagger!" I said, reaching my hand out to grab them. "Oh, may I?" "Of course Lucy, they are yours" Caspian told me, smiling.  
He then brought out Edmund's torch, and passed it to him. "I saved this for you" he chuckled, as Edmund laughed too.  
"Oh, have you met my friends?" inquired Caspian, gesturing to the three figures standing beside the door. "I believe we haven't" Edmund replied, placing his flashlight into his pocket. "Well, this is Lord Rydel Pasquo" he began, pointing towards a handsome young man. He had hazel coloured eyes, and short brown hair. He smiled at me staring at him, and I felt my cheeks flush. Oddly no weapon was at his side, like Caspian, or the other soldiers. "He is my good friend of mine from Telmar. He is a fine archer, one of the best I've ever seen." "But not the best?" Edmund asked, looking at me. We both knew who Caspian was referring to, as did Lord Rydel. Caspian shook his head and continued with his introductions.  
"Lord Rydel is one of my finest soldiers" he told us. "Him and his sister, Lady Rosalie – " he gestured towards a beautiful young girl with chestnut coloured hair tied up in a braid, which cascaded down her strawberry coloured shirt. I could see Edmund gawping at her, causing me to smirk. " – Were held up in Telmar when we battled King Miraz, so therefore couldn't fight alongside us." "However, we would have liked to" Lord Rydel told us. "Caspian had told us of your skill, and we someday hope to achieve what you four can do in battle" Lady Rosalie added.  
"And lastly this is Sir Cobalt, a fine knight who's loyalty can respectively be compared with the loyalty that you and you're siblings share" Caspian said, patting the fawn on his back. I looked closely at him, his features reminding me of someone. "Have we met before, Sir Cobalt, I feel as if I know you already" I asked him. Sir Cobalt smiled at me, gently. "No, your Highness, I haven't had the pleasure of being in your company beforehand, but my ancestors have" he answered, as I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Praytell" I said, intrigued. "My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat grandfather, your Highness, is Tumnus, or you knew him as Mr Tumnus" he told her, still smiling. I gasped, and began to smile too. "Really" You're not pulling my leg?" I said, giddy with excitement. Sir Cobalt laughed, and shook his head. "Of course I'm not pulling your leg, my Highness." "Did you hear that, Edmund!" I cried. He chuckled and nodded at me. "Yes I did Lucy" he sighed.  
The excitement of the situation then died down, as we began to discuss the matter at hand.  
"We have dealt with the rebelling giants in the East, and helped rid the plague from the Weast. We have restored peace to all of Narnia" Caspian explained, gesturing to various counties on the map. "Peace, in the whole of Narnia?" Edmund scoffed. "In just three years" Caspian added, smiling. "We have travelled to many lands to accomplice this achievement, your Highness" Lord Rydel told him. "You can just call me Edmund, if you'd like" he said, turning to the soldier. Lord Rydel smiled warmly at him.  
"And have you found yourself a Queen in your travels?" I asked smirking. Caspian bashfully smiled, shaking his head. "Not one to compare with your sister." I smiled once more, anxious to tell Susan the news.  
"So, if there's peace, why are we here?" Edmund asked, bewildered. "Ah, you see - " He was interrupted by someone bounding in, desperation evident on his flustered face. "Sir, we've found someone else in the water!" he exclaimed, as Caspian rushed out. He was clearly thinking the exact same thing I was; Peter or Susan. But it can't be them. They can't come back, Aslan said so himself. I followed him, with Edmund, Lady Rosalie, Sir Cobalt and Lord Rydel not far behind.  
I was blinded almost immediatley by the piercing sun, so used to the cold and dreary English weather, I'd nearly forgetten the power of a Narnian summer. I shielded my eyes with my hand, peering further onto deck. I saw a figure leaning against a wooden mast, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. I squinted in an attempt to see further, but the person was the shrouded by the crew. I broke through, only to be greeted by the dripping wet face of my brother, Peter. "Pete!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him, getting soaked in the process. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Lu!" he said into my shoulders. He had grown another few inches since the last time I had seen him, as he now towered over me. His hair had gotten slightly longer and blonder, his facial features had gotten more prominent, his chim seemed stubbled, and his muscles had grown. In all, I'd hardly have recognized him at all if I hadn't grown up with him.  
"King Peter?" Caspian asked, just as Edmund came over and joined in our family hug. "King Caspian?" Peter replied, as they both stared, as confused as the other was. After another couple of seconds of staring at each other, they ran and hugged each other. "Oh my gosh Caspian, it's really you!" he laughed, astounded. Caspian chuckled too, and was about to something, just as a red haired girl came racing up towards him. She wore a pastel pink dress with red flowers sewn on at the hem. The back laces were tied up so tightly, I was impressed that she could even move. As her dress had a swooped neckline, not much of her cleavage was on display, fortunately. Her hair had also been died up, in such a tight bun, it was a wonder how she could smile.  
"My King, I've been worried sick about you!" she wailed. Her voice was so high pitched and squeaky, I winced. "Well, Lady Niyvh I'm fine" Caspian told her, trying to shrug her off. She had attatched herself to his shoulders, snuggling into his neck. He was in an obvious discomfort, so this signalled a get away for the crew. Me, Sir Cobalt, Lady Rosalie, Lord Rydel, Edmund and me, however, stood our ground to watch. "I have been searching below deck for you!" she cried, as Caspian began to edge himself away from her. "There was no need to do that" he told her, as he took her hands off him, making her think he wanted to hold hands. She giggled, and swung them about.  
I felt my blood boiling, wondering about what Susan would think about this situation. How dare this girl treat Caspian like this? Can she not see how much he hates it? So, to break them apart, I gave a little cough. The girl, Lady Niyvh, turned round, to see all six of us glaring at her.  
"What are they doing here?" she asked Caspian, snobbishly. "These are my friends" he replied. Lady Niyvh walked up to me, and looked me up and down. "This pathetic, petty twelve year old - " "Fourteen" I interrupted, through gritted teeth. "Fourteen year old girl who clearly doesn't possess a mirror is your friend?" she laughed. "And I thought the goat was bad!" "I am a fawn!" fumed Sir Cobalt, stamping his hoof furiously on the ground. Lady Niyvh mearly shrugged him off, coldly.  
"This pathetic, petty fourteen year old is your Queen, actually" I told her, causing her to scoff. "Queen Susan, please" she laughed. "I heard she was well known for her great beauty, and as I said, you clearly aren't beautiful." I felt tears prick my eyes, as the words bore right into me. Peter could see my pain, so rushed in to help me, like the knight he was. "**Queen Lucy **is beautiful, it's just witches like you are too spiteful to see it" he spat out at her, bitterly.  
Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my Queen, I didn't . . . I mean I'm . . . I . . . " "Lady Niyvh, silence" Caspian ordered, sternly. I could see his protecton over me kicking in immediatley. "But my King - " I said silence!" he bellowed. She flushed, and made her way towards a barrel, to sulk, but not before I told her; "Oh, and by the way, Lady Niyvh, I do own a mirror. It was a gift from my sister, Queen Susan, another royal I believe you're familiar with." I heard Peter and Edmund chuckle, as did Caspian's other three friends.  
We all then made our way back into the room which held our treasures, and introduced Peter to everyone. It seemed he made an impression on Lady Rosalie, who gave him a flirtatious wink.  
"Peter, how did you get here?" I asked him, intrigued to know. "As you know I was staying at Professor Kirke's" he began. The Narnians all looked blank, so Peter explained how we all stayed there as evacuees during the war. "And I was having another look around, and I came across the Spare Room. I had to take a look at the Wardrobe just once more, so I took the sheet off. I stepped inside, and sure enough, there was an opening. Except this time, it wasn't into a forest, it was into the ocean." I gasped. "What are you talking about?" Caspian asked, dumbfounded. "Don't you know the story?" Edmund asked. "Of how all of us first came to Narnia?" "That story has been passed down from generation to generation, your Highness" Sir Cobalt answered, causing Peter to raise his eyebrow. "It was the one where Tumnus meets Queen Lucy at the Lamppost, and she tells him about the Spare Room and the Wardrobe." I gave Peter a look that read 'I'll tell you later'.  
"So, anyway, why are me, Lucy and Edmund here, but not Susan?" inquired Peter. I caught Caspian's smile fall at the mention of my sister, a solemn scowl replacing it. "I was just wondering the same thing" Edmund sighed. I moaned at the thought of Susan stuck in America whilst all of us are enjoying ourselves in Narnia. It wasn't fair on her, as out of all of us, she has more reasons to come back. Love. Her love of Narnia, her love of Aslan, and her love of Caspian.  
But then something hit me. If Peter was allowed back, what's to stop Susan returning? I smiled, broadly, as Peter spotted me, furrowing his eyebrows. "What?" he inquired. Everyone looked over at me, all eager to hear my explanation. "Last year, Aslan told you and Susan that you can't come back" I recited, gesturing to Peter and the golden embellishment of Aslan. "Well, Peter's here, so why can't Susan come back? There must be a reason that Peter's returned, and that same reason might involve Susan!" Caspian's face brightened immediatley, his dark eyes twinkling. Peter and Edmund, however, still looked as if somebody had died, their faces full of gloom. "But Lucy, Susan's in America, how do we know that there's going to be a portal for her to come through?" Edmund told me, grimly. "And if you don't remember, she's not one to go knocking on the backs of wardrobes" Peter added. "Susan's losing faith, Lucy, Aslan won't let her back if she's lost faith." "There has to be!" I cried. It shocked me how much they refused to believe me. "Aslan wants you here Peter! He wants all of us here! Why wouldn't he want Susan too! She's just as great a warrior as all of you, put together! If it's a war we're destined for, Susan has to take part! And Narnia's not the same without her! She helped make it like it is today, if you remember! Without her, I doubt anyone of us would be alive! I'm shocked that you even doubt Aslan, I'm shocked that you would doubt Susan! She wants to be here as much as as any of us!"  
Everyone stared at me with taken-aback expressions; Sir Cobalt, Lady Rosalie and Lord Rydel impressed by my belief in Susan and Aslan. "And Susan's not losing faith, you're the one losing faith. Aslan never should have brought you back." I then simply shook my head at Edmund and Peter, and ran out, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

King Caspian's PoV

I watched Lucy flee the room, as Peter and Edmund called after her, hopelessly. Peter began to run after her, but was held back by Lady Rosalie. "With all due respects your majesty, but I think you have said enough" she told him, sternly. "But - " he began, before she stopped him. Peter sighed, and collapsed onto a chair in the corner of the room. "I was only trying to prepare her for when Susan doesn't come back to Narnia" he stated, rubbing his face with his hands, exhausted. "Well, you could have been a little more gentle" I said, bitterly. It pained me to here the words 'not coming back', 'Susan' and 'Narnia' in the same sentence,as I refused to believe it was true. I then pulled open the door, and searched for the miserable Queen.  
I found her at the hull of the ship, clutching a white rectangle of . . . I think it was parchment, wiping her tears. "Do you mind if I join you?" I softly asked her, leaning my arms against the edge of the boat beside her. "No, it's OK" she muttered, without turning her face. "What's that you have in your hands?" I wondered, pointing towards the white sheet. She looked down at the parchment, and handed it to me. "It's a letter I received from Susan just before we were brought here" she briskly sighed. "You can read it if you want." I felt my heart flutter as I glanced down at the beautiful handwriting on the front, addressed to Lucy. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I opened it, and pulled out another sheet of parchment and began at the top. It read;

Dear Lucy

It's been such a delight hearing from you and Ed. It's nice to recieve our letters as father's always busy, with the recent bombings and all. I hardly see him, stuck with the pathetic excuses of Officer's that persist on following me about the house.  
I hope it's not been to boring in Cambridge with Eustace, although I can imagine him and Edmund clash more than Edmund and Peter do. Mother says the crossing right now is being closely survelianced by the German's, meaning I won't be able to come back for another couple of months. I know this will distress you, so I truly apologize, as if I could come back sooner, you know I would.  
On a lighter note, it's been quite an adventure here. Well, not compared to our ones in Narnia anyway. Nothing will ever come close. But I have been enjoying myself, as much as I can, despite you, Peter and Lucy not with me.  
I have been seeing a charming Sergeant, by the name of James Drifter, and may I say he's very handsome. He treats me miles better than the other soldiers here treat me, and he clearly adores me as much as I do him. I know you will like him, as he's one of very few people who can make me laugh, and that's a paticularly difficult achievement. I'm attending a ball with him tomorrow night, and I'm very exicted. My good friend Laura keeps teasing me about him, as it's been getting very serious. I told her she's mistaken, but she thinks I'm too blind to see it. She knows I'm still mending my heart, due to somebody else, but doesn't know who. I can't exactly tell her I'm in love with a King from a magical land inside a Wardrobe can I?  
I know I neglected you for the first few days arfter leaving Narnia, and I'm sincerely sorry. It was just hard adjusting to the fact that I would never see Caspian and the other Narnian's again. When your heart is broken for the first time, and I'm afraid it will happen, it happens to every girl, you'll understand the pain I had experienced. It's just I actually thought I would have been able to stay with Caspian, and never have to leave his side. A silly idea I know, but I used to live on that hope. And I fear a little bit of that hope remains.  
Anyway, tell Ed I said hi, and give him my love.  
Love you both lots,  
Susan  
x

I took my time rereading the part about Susan and this soldier, as I felt hurt and anger coursing through my veins. I turned to Lucy, who had been watching my face closely, with a sad expression. "She's . . . she's . . . she's found someone new" I mumbled, as Lucy rubbed my back comfortingly. "I was shocked too, Caspian" she sighed. "Susan seemed heartbroken when we cames back, we all were scared she would never get over you." "But why so soon? Why now?" he grumbled. "You haven't seen what she looks like now" Lucy simply told me.  
I handed her back the letter, but she pushed it back towards me. "Keep it, I know you want to" she smiled, gently. I gave her a quick one back, after pocketing the letter. "Thank you" I muttered.  
All of a sudden, two shapes fell from the sky, plummeting into the water at an incredible force. Me and Lucy ran to the other side of the boat, and searched the water. We both looked at eeach other, a hopeful twinkle in our eyes. "Susan" was the only word that left our lips, as the others rushed out to see what the chaos was about.  
Suddenly, one of the crew members called out, pointing towards two figures floating in the waves. I made no hesitation in diving in, Peter in hot pursuit. I rapidly swam towards the two people, only one thought in my mind; Susan.  
I felt my heart stop as I saw the dark haired girl was being held up by a blonde man, as she was no longer breathing. The man refused to hand her to me, not even climbing up the steps, as he held her close to his chest. He laid her down onto the deck, carefully, and stroked her cheek. "Susan, Susan, are you alright?" he asked her, gently shaking her, his voice a strange language I'd never heard before. Peter, Edmund and Lucy raced over to her, Peter crouching down to look at her closely. "Susan!" he cried. His face was just as full of anxious worry as he grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. No answer came, just the seagulls above calling out to us below.  
I watched, frozen, as the Pevensie's all crowded around Susan, trying desperatley to awake her. My insides twisted up, as if they were constantly being knotted over and over. I saw the Queen, drenched in water, her short pale blue dress stuck to her skin. Her cherry red lips were parted slightly, yet no breath left them. Her dark hair was swept off her face, sprawled out on the wooden planks. Her chest had ceased rising, making me fear she wasn't breathing.  
I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I rushed to Susan, and grabbed hold of her hand. "Susan, Susan, pleasse wake up" I muttered to her, tears forming in my eyes. "It's me, Caspian." Still, nothing was heard from her. "Su, you're in Narnia again!" Lucy wailed, hopelessly behind Peter. "We're back! I told you we would come back didn't I!" Tears already ran down her pale cheeks, leaving salty tracks. Edmund had hung his head, as tears fell from his eyes and onto his lap. "Su, you have to wake up!" Peter demanded, shaking her with even more force.  
I looked up, to see the same man that had fallen from the sky with her, cupping her cheeks with his hands. He was sobbing into her hair, as an idea struck me. I placed my lips upon hers, a sharp shock swept through me, and I blew. I could feel her chest rising once more, as air was pumped into her. After a few more puffs, I released, and Peter placed his ear to her chest, listening out for her heartbeat. He brought his head up, and began to shake his head, causing Lucy to wail out even louder. I felt the tears I had struggled to keep in, now fall freely from my eyes, and onto Susan's ashen face.  
"What's going on out – oh my" the blonde boy gasped, as he pushed past the crew, his hand held firmly over his mouth. "Is Susan . . . alright?" "She's dead, Eustace" Edmund whispered, hastily wiping away his tears. Peter was holding Lucy tightly, as she sobbed into his chest.  
"Who's that fellow?" Eustace asked, finally, gesturing to the blonde man clutching Susan. I turned to him, to see he was now staring at the Pevensie's cousin, with stormy eyes. "I'm - "


End file.
